Joint Duo
'''Joint Duo '''is the second episode of Season 1 and the second episode overall of Unexpected. Plot Shawn and Spencer find out they have joint powers. They struggle whether to tell their friends about it. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Morgan Cash * Jennifer Hive * Luke Washington * Dan Conway Recurring Characters * Sabryna Cash * Kelly Wayne * Mr. Donor Storyline (Spencer’s House) Spencer: Ow! I have a huge headache! Sabryna: Well if it hurts a lot you don’t have to go. Morgan: No fair! I don’t want to go to school either. Sabryna: Well did you get hit by something from the sun? Morgan: No. Sabryna: I thought so. Spencer: I just feel weird today I have no idea what it is. Sabryna: Like what kind of weird? Spencer: I feel weak, like I can barely stand up! Sabryna: Well this isn’t good! Maybe we should take you back to the hospital. Spencer: No, I’m fine! Maybe we should just call Shawn to see how he is feeling. Morgan: Ooh Good Idea! I’ll get the phone. (On the Phone) Spencer: Hey Shawn! Shawn: Hey *Coughs* Spencer: Are you sick? Shawn: Yeah! I am coughing a lot and I feel weak like I might have the flu. Spencer: I feel the same way but not coughing. Shawn: I was thinking maybe I was just not wearing enough coats! Spencer: Or maybe it could be what happened at the park yesterday. Shawn: The solar flare ball? Spencer: Possibly! Just think about it when we hugged at the hospital the lights went out! Shawn: Yeah! *Coughs* Spencer: Just convince your parents to let you go to school. Shawn: I will try. Spencer: Okay, I’ll see you there! (Spencer Hangs Up) Central Park High school Jen: Do you think he stayed home sick? Spencer: I hope not! I really need to test something out. Luke: What do you need to test? Spencer: Uh… I just want to test out our answers for homework we got. Luke: Oh okay. Jen: Well I can’t wait here all day! I have class to go too! Luke: Don’t worry. I’ll walk you to class. Jen: Thanks Babe! (Jen and Luke walk away) Spencer: Come on, Shawn! Where are you? (School bell rings) Spencer: Ugh! Algebra Class Mrs. Donor: Alright! Settle down class! Please pass up your papers! Spencer: Oh no! I forgot my homework! Luke: Wait then how did you plan on testing you’re answers with Shawn. Spencer: I thought I brought it with me! Mrs. Donor: Mr. Cash! I am still waiting on your papers! Spencer: Yes! Just a second! This can’t be happening right now! (Shawn walks through the door) Shawn: I’m here! I’m sorry I am late I had problems with my head. Mrs. Donor: Oh that’s okay Mr. Conway. You take all the time you need! But not you Mr. Cash I need your paper! Spencer: Well I don’t have I- Shawn: That’s because you left it at my house! Remember! Spencer: Oooh that’s right! I did forget about that! Mrs. Donor: Well Okay! Outside School Shawn: You’re welcome! Spencer: Thanks! But how did you get my homework. Shawn: Well that wasn’t really you’re homework it was mine but I made two copies and just worded the answers differently. Spencer: You can do that? Shawn: Sure! The teacher likes me! Spencer: I don’t know about me! She might be gunning for me. Shawn: Nah, just give her time. Behind Shawn and Spencer Kelly: Is that the guy you like? Morgan: Yeah! I just can’t help myself. He is so hot! He is kind and caring. Kelly: O-M-G! Is that your brother talking to him? Morgan: Yeah, they are best friends. Kelly: Score! You picked a hot one! Morgan: I know but you have to keep this a secret! I don’t want anyone knowing. Kelly: Your secret is safe with me. Morgan: I mean it Kelly! Last time I told you about a boy I liked you told the whole 4th grade. He didn’t talk to me for 5 months. Kelly: I totes remember that! He was so embarrassed to even talk to you. Morgan: I don’t want him knowing especially Shawn. I really like him. Kelly: I won’t this I promise if I tell anyone I will break my open a whole in my heart. Morgan: Thanks! I trust you. Shawn’s House Shawn: Mom! Dad! I’m home! Dan: Food is on the counter! Oh hey Spencer Spencer: Hey Mr. Conway! Dan: It’s glad to see you guys recovering from the solar flare ball. Spencer: Yeah, but I still feel weak inside. Dan: You should get that checked out. It could be something fatal Spencer: Yeah, my mom said that too. We are going to research it online. Dan: Alright! If you guys need anything call the cop. Shawn: Really dad! The cop joke is old! We get it you’re a cop! Dan: Okay, okay! Just trying to have fun! Outside Shawn’s House Luke: Wait, I’m going to see if they are here. Jennifer: I don’t know why you are going to get them. Luke: Don’t you want to invite them? Jennifer: I do, but we can’t do our special thing after. Luke: We can still do that. We can just make up an excuse. Jennifer: I guess… Luke: Thanks, Jenn. (Luke kisses Jenn) Luke: Okay, be right back. Shawn’s Living Room Luke: Hey Mr. Conway! Dan: Hey Luke! Luke: Are Shawn and Spencer here? Dan: They just want upstairs. Luke: Okay, Thanks. Shawn’s Room Shawn: Alright! Now the last time weird things started to happen was when we hugged. Spencer: So maybe we should hug again? Shawn: We could try. Spencer: Alright! (Luke walks up the stairs) (Spencer and Shawn hug and disappear) Luke: Whoa! I swear I thought I heard them. Miami, Florida Shawn: What the! Omg How did we get here?!?! Spencer: I have no idea! That was weird. Shawn: This is very bad! How are we supposed to get back! Spencer: Better question would be how we got here! Shawn: This is too much for me right now. (Shawn Passes Out) Spencer: Well this is just great! We’re stuck in the south east!